


A Slave to my Slumber

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Memories, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: ((An OUATxBatman AU))Maleficent could be seen sneering and she slashed at his cheek with her nails.Tim stumbled back in surprise and pain, hand immediately travelling to the wound.Maleficent took the opportunity to push her staff onto the ground, radiating out a white glow.Tim looked confused, clearly fighting against the spell. He winced in pain as the curse finally won over and he crumpled like a rag doll, hitting the floor with force.Jason’s heart seized in his chest.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Slave to my Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> Binge watched OUAT today, and I thought of Jason and Tim because I’m weird like that. Please enjoy :))

Jason Swan rested steadily on the couch, fumbling with his finger. He was really worried. About everything. The author. Emma. His parents' secret.

It was consuming him, and the anxiety to watch his back everywhere was constant. No one noticed except his boyfriend, Timothy Drake. 

Tim would send him confused and worried glances, but Jason assured him it was nothing. He was lying.

Tim had looked even more confused at the answer, and a twinge of hurt flashed across his handsome face, almost as if he knew Jason were lying. 

Jason had avoided Tim lately, because of visions. He kept seeing visions of his bloodied family, lying on the floor, eyes glazed over and lifeless. And Tim, he would stumble towards him, bruised and beaten and Jason would catch him. Only for Tim to die in his arms.

Jason shook himself from the chain of thought. He would refuse to believe that was true. But then, why was he avoiding Tim if he knew the visions were fake?

Jason sighed, running his hands through his hair in fustrstion. 

Suddenly he felt the left pocket of his denim jeans vibrate. He fumbled for his phone, the screen flashing with ‘timbo xx’. 

He contemplated whether to answer it for a moment before deciding to press the large green button.

“Hey babe” he greeted. He heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone. Has something happened?

“I haven’t heard from you in a while. You okay?”

“Yeh. I’m fine” Jason replied quickly.

“I- Did I do something wrong?” Tim’s voice wavered.

“No!” Jason answered. “Why would you think that?” 

“You’ve been avoiding me Jay” Tim sighed. “I’m not oblivious, you know?”

Jason sighed as well. 

“It’s just- I’m really stressed. With Emma, my parents, and everything going on- I guess it’s just catching up with me. I’m sorry you got caught in it all” Jason stated partially truthfully.

“Everything is going to be fine Jay” Tim reassured him, and Jason leant back on the couch.

“I sure hope so” 

“Look, Jay. I-“ Tim’s voice was cut off, and Jason heard a clatter from the other side of the phone. 

Jason frantically sat up.

“Babe? Tim? C’mon babe, answer me” Jason pleaded.

Then he heard a voice. But it wasn’t Tim’s.

“Hello Jason” Malifiencets voice sounded. “Don’t worry, you’re little boyfriend is fine, just under a spell of mine” 

Jason’s breath hitched in fear.

“I don’t know what you want, lady. Just don’t hurt him” Jason adjured.

Maleficent simply laughed at his request.

“Foolish boy” she sneered. “I only wish to get my revenge on your family, for your parents stealing my child. So I’m starting with you”

Jason was silent. What did she mean?

“Enjoy my present to you” Jason could basically hear the smirk over the phone.

Jason then heard another crash from the other side of the phone. His heart seized in fear.

He grabbed his black leather jacket and ran out the door as fast as he could, dialling another number.

“Jason? Look, I’m not in the mood to talk, okay?” Emma’s voice replied. 

Jason felt a wave of relief crash over his body. She was okay.

“Em- something’s happened to Tim” he stated through heavy pants, desperate to get to his boyfriend as fast as he could. 

“What’s happened Jay?” Emma’s voice sounded more alert now. She had grown fond of her brothers boyfriend.

“Maleficent’s got to him, Emma, I’m not sure what she did, but it sounded bad. She wanted her revenge” Jason panicked, voice layered with fear and concern.

Tim’s small apartment was now in sight. He climbed up the stairs, heart pounding, and then he threw open the apartment door. 

He nearly threw up at the sight of the apartment. Tim was laying on the hard ground, and had a slash on his cheek, dripping blood. His phone had been disregarded on the floor, shattered.

After the initial shock, Jason rushed towards his boyfriends, kneeling over at Tim’s side.

“Tim! C’mon babe, wake up. Don’t do this to me Timbo!” he panicked. 

“Jay, we’re on our way now” Emma’s voice rang out, and Jason was briefly startled. He had been so caught up in the moment, he had forgotten Emma was there. 

He hummed in response, and hung up.

Jason’s looked at Tim’s face once more, cradling his cheek. He let a stray tear fall, as he moved his boyfriend onto the couch. Jason moved a few stray strands of ebony hair, fixating on Tim’s resting face.

What if whatever this was couldn’t be undone? What if he lost Tim?

Jason nearly couldn’t bear the mere thought. He couldn’t live without Tim. Tim had gotten Jason out of a very dark place in the past. Tim was the love of his life.

But that’s all Jason Swan did, wasn’t it? Hurt everyone around him.

His sister was the savior, the golden child, friend to everyone. But Jason was a curse, bringing nothing but pain to his loved ones. Tim didn’t deserve this, he deserved something more than Jason.

“C’mon Jay, breathe” a voice said, but Jason ignored them. 

All he did was bring pain, pain, pain. The hurt in Tim’s voice over the phone was an example of this. No one in this town cared about him, he wasn’t the savior, he didn’t have magic, he was nothing. 

But Tim told him differently, that he cared. But look where that got him. Laying on a couch, cursed. 

“Breathe Jay, he’s going to be alright” another familiar voice spoke. 

Jason focused on his breath, and found himself hyperventilating. He looked around, his vision slightly blurred, and saw his nephew, his sister and his parents looking at him worriedly. 

“You okay Jason?” he heard David say, and he nodded slowly.

“Yeh, ‘m fine” he replied. His sister looked at him worriedly, not believing him.

“Do you know what happened?” Mary Margaret questioned, looking at Tim’s frail looking body. (Seriously, that boy needed to eat more). 

Jason briefly shook his head before answering.

“Only that Maleficent showed up, and spelled ‘im” 

David looked around the room, spotting the security cameras in the room.

“Should we go find out?” David said, pointing at the cameras. Jason hesitated. Did he really want to see his boyfriend being spelled? But determination to help Tim overrided the thought.

He nodded in affirmation and David went to go fetch the tape.

Henry, Jason and Emma stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, boringly listening to Mary Margaret provide a hope speech ‘n stuff.

Finally, David entered the room with a black tape, and put it into the small TV that Tim owned.

Jason’s mind briefly travelled to when him and Tim would spend nights, watching anything, and cuddling on the couch while Tim rambled about his day.

He shook himself out of the memories, as the video started playing.

It started with Tim on the phone, back turned to the camera, obviously talking to Jason.

Then out of nowhere, a pile of purple smoke appeared, and Maleficent stood in the centre. She grabbed Tim from behind, causing Tim to drop his phone.

That explained the noise Jason had heard.

Tim proceeded to struggle against the woman, managing to kick her in the shin.

Jason beamed in pride. That was his Tim.

Maleficent could be seen sneering and she slashed at his cheek with her nails.

Tim stumbled back in surprise and pain, hand immediately travelling to the wound.

Maleficent took the opportunity to push her staff onto the ground, radiating out a white glow.

Tim looked confused, clearly fighting against the spell. He winced in pain as the curse finally won over and he crumpled like a rag doll, hitting the floor with force. 

Maleficent could be seen smirking as she picked up the phone. The recording cut off at that.

Jason stared at the TV for one more moment, in shock.

“So it’s a sleeping curse,” David stated.

“Well that’s good right?” They all glared at Emma incredulously.

“I mean- obviously not but-“ Emma clarified. “Can’t Jay just wake him up with true love's kiss?” 

Mary Margaret shook her head.

“There are many types of sleeping curses, Emma. Maleficent is unpredictable, so we don’t know what type it is” 

“I’ll try,” Jason said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

“Look, I have to do this for Tim. He’d do it for me”

“Jay-“

“No! You don’t know anything! He got me out of a real dark place, Em'' he walked over to Tim, gently pointing to a scar on Tim’s neck.

“I did that to him”

Everyone looked shocked at the statement. 

“He forgave me, but I never forgave myself. Please, I need to make up for it” 

Everybody looked hesitant, but ended up nodding.

Jason looked at Tim’s face. Kind, caring, amazing Tim (coffee addicted too but that’s not the point).

He bent down and softly pressed his lips to Tim’s. He broke it off for a second, and was devastated when nothing happened.

Did Tim not love him back?

But then Jason felt this weird feeling overcome him for a second before blackness overtook his body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jason woke up in a weird place. There were multiple doors in front of him, with different symbols on them.

Jason then heard footsteps approaching. He swiftly turned around, only to face a younger looking version of his lover.

“Tim?” Jason asked, hesitantly.

Young Timothy laughed sweetly, almost carefree.

“Yes, but not your Tim. I’m from a different time” Young Timothy explained, a radiant smile on his face. “You see, behind those doors are all memories from different times in my life, that made your Tim who he is today”

“All you have to do is to watch each memory behind each door” Young Timothy smiled again.

“And then will Tim be reunited with me?” Jason asked tentatively.

Young Timothy’s mouth creased in a frown. “Yes, but he warned. You won’t like everything that is behind those doors” 

Jason nodded, understanding. Tim had told him the traumas of his life, and some of those trauma Jason had done to him.

He walked towards the first door. It was wooden, and had carvings in it. He stepped through.  
——  
Jason’s immediate through was that he was in an alleyway.

He heard gasps of pain coming from another direction and turned his head to see… himself?

Jason nearly had a heart-attack when he saw what was happening. He remembered this. Of course, he had lived it.

Memory-Jason’s hand was around Tim’s throats, suffocating him. Tim’s baby blues were wide, as he croaked in pain. He could hear Tim gasp, desperate for breath.

“Jason, stop” Tim croaked out.

Jason’s heart hurt at the two words from his lover, but Memory-Jason laughed like a crazed maniac.

“Like hell, Timmy” Memory-Jason breathed out Tim’s name as if it were a curse, or sour in his mouth.

Jason saw hurt flash across Tim’s pale face.

Memory-Jason released his hold on Tim, drawing out a small dagger, putting it to Tim’s neck.

Jason could see Tim’s gaze travel to Memory-Jason's neon green eyes and that’s when everything clicked. Tim’s face grew worried as he realized. Memory-Jason was being controlled.

“C’mon Jason” Tim seemed to plead. “Fight this, for me. You can do it babe, I believe in you” 

Memory-Jason’s glowing eyes dimmed for a moment, before returning not even a second later. He slashed Tim’s neck. Tim cried out in pain. 

Jason could see Memory-Jason’s eyes flickering between glowing green and his normal eyes and it took everything to not run to Tim’s side. To help his boyfriend.

But it seemed his feet were glued in place, unable to move or help, just watching the memory play out.

Tim was trying to contain the blood, putting his hand over the wound, covering his hands with crimson in the process.

Memory-Jason could be seen blinking, back to his normal self, before he let out a sickening gasp. He rushed to Tim’s side, and lent out his hand to help. Tim flinched badly.

Memory-Jason cringed and felt a twinge of hurt but mostly fear and guilt. He didn’t mean it.

Real-Jason remembered his feelings in the moment, when he thought he was going to lose Tim. Not to death, but because he had hurt him.

“C’mon, let’s get you to the Batcave. Can you do that?” Memory-Jason asked. Tim nodded painfully and let himself be carried, relieved by the fact that his Jason was back. 

They walked off, leaving Jason there, still stuck in one place.

Suddenly, a door appeared in front of him. A large green one, with numbering.

Jason reached out with his arms, and found that he could walk again. He stepped through the fire and found himself in another memory.  
——  
He could see Tim, walking to an apartment building in Storybrooke, fiddling with his fingers with nervousness. 

He approached a door, as Jason realised that was where his parents lived.

He knocked twice, and Mary-Margaret swung open the door with a smile. Tim returned the smile.

“Hey, is Jason Swan here?” Tim tentatively asked, still twirling his fingers by his waist. (So cute, Jason though).

Mary-Margaret looked at Tim in surprise, she looked over her shoulder, to where Jason and Emma were talking (not that Tim could see that).

“Yes, why has something happened?” Mary-Margaret asked, letting worry into her voice. She opened the door half-way.

“Uh- no, I mean-“ 

Jason could see Memory-Jason’s head whip around to where the door was opening when he heard the familiar voice. 

“Tim?” He breathed out, jaw dropping.

“Miss me?” Tim laughed, and Memory-Jason ran towards him, capturing Tim in a passionate kiss.

Even Jason felt rude and awkward intruding on the moment, and that was his past self. He could only imagine what Mary-Margaret and Emma were thinking.

And yes, Jason was right, because they were both shuffling awkwardly and opening and closing their mouths, as if not sure on what to say.

“Jason?” Mary-Margaret interrupted, and both boys turned their gazes to her. “Who is this?” 

“You didn’t mention me?” Tim asked, appearing playful but Real-Jason saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes, as if questioning himself. He nearly couldn’t bear it. 

“Hi, I’m Tim Drake, Jason’s boyfriend of about- what? 6 years now?” Tim introduced, and both Jason’s smiled at the formalness. 

“You’re-“ Emma gaped, trailing off. Tim looked at his boyfriend in confusion, before coming to the realisation

“Oh my god, you haven’t come out yet have you?” Tim clasped a hand over his mouth, and Jason sent him a guilty smile. “Jason!” 

“What?! I haven’t had the time!” Jason tried to explain, and Tim playfully hit him on the shoulder. They looked in love. 

“I approve” Mary-Margaret nodded, and Tim smiled warmly.

Real-Jason could see his sister studying Tim, could see her brain calculating, and deeming if Tim was worthy. ’It should be the over way around’, Jason thought.

“If it helps, I could show you pictures of teenage Jason” Tim shrugged.

“Come here, new bestie” Emma joked. 

And before Memory-Jason even knew what was happening, Emma and Tim were laughing over pictures. His sister and his boyfriend plotting against him? This would only end in chaos.

“Tim, no!!” Memory-Jason said, and everyone chuckled. 

The memory faded and now Memory-Jason and Tim were sitting on a bed, catching up on whatever had happened in the last six months they hadn’t seen each other.

“Why did you not tell them about me?” Tim asked, eyes flashing with confusion and hurt.

Memory-Jason sighed a bit, lying on the bed. Tim joined him, staring into his eyes. 

“It’s just… everything is so confusing here. Finding out Snow White and Prince Charming were my real parents, the magic, finding out I had a twin sister. We fought the Evil Queen last Wednesday!” Tim chuckled softly at that as Jason continued.

“It’s just been you and me for so long, ya know? Do you remember when we met on the run? We were so free, but fate pulled me to Storybrooke”

Real-Jason nodded at the words. Even still, he had trouble accepting those facts.

“You look so happy in this town, Jay” Tim started. “And it just made me kind of wonder… where do I fit? I have no special talents or anything. I’m just human. And you have your family, new friends. People silently judge me. Do you even want me anymore?” Tim let out a breathy sigh, eyes brimmed with tears.

Memory-Jason gently pulled Tim into his chest.

“I love you Tim. We’ve spent the last 6 years together, going through rough stages, but it was all okay because we were together. And if nobody can see you for the amazing, caring man you are, then shame on them” Jason said, and Tim softly smiled, grateful.

Real-Jason still agreed with that. That was why he was here, because he couldn’t lose Tim. Couldn’t lose the love of his life and his best friend. Even his family couldn’t understand some of the things he’s gone through, but Tim always did.

Another door appeared, and Jason stepped through.   
———  
In this memory, Tim was younger, about 16-years-old.

He was running through the halls, before he crashed into an older man.

The older man pushed Tim backwards, wearing a scowl on his face.

“I- I’m sorry sir” Tim fumbled.

“You will be, boy, when I leave you a bloody pulp on the ground” 

Tim’s face paled at that and that’s when Jason realised that this was Tim’s Dad, Jack.

Jason felt great hatred for the man for making his Tim hurt. 

Tim tried to stand up straight, but Jack punched him in the face before he could do that, making Tim fall once more.

“That will teach you some respect, boy” Jack snarled, and then proceeded to walk away.

Tim was left to compose himself, fighting back tears. 

He stood up and ran to his bedroom, immediately packing a bag. He was going to run away. 

He packed some clothes, snacks, bottled water, his phone and a charger, a blanket and some books to keep him entertained.He put on a hoodie and sweatpants, putting headphones into his ears. 

Jason saw Tim sneak out the window, leaving his past behind him. Jason watched as Tim ran and ran, desperate to get away from his biological family, 

He stopped at a bus stop. He was going to use the spare cash left on him to get a bus far away from here. Then decide what to do from there.

Jason watched as another teenager approached. “Can I sit here?” 

Tim looked up. “Yeah sure” 

The boy sat down, reading a book.

“Are you a run away?” The boy suddenly asked, and Tims head shot up at the question. 

“How did you know?” The boy laughed at the expression on Tim’s face.

“The hoodie, the backpack, the money. I’ve lived it my whole life” the boy replied.

“Oh. What are you running from?” Tim asked.

The boy sighed before replying,”I never knew my real parents, I’ve been jumping from foster home to foster home. The last ones weren’t too nice. What about you?” The boy asked.

“My parents… they were neglectful and abusive. Would leave me lying on the floor, beaten and bruised. I needed to get out of there. This is my first time running away, I don’t know what to do” Tim explained. 

The boy had a mysterious smirk on his face. “How about we be partners? Runaway together, earn money, maybe we could be something in the world someday” 

Tim nodded, agreeing. “Okay”

“Before we do this though… What is your name?”

“Tim Drake” Tim introduced.

The boy pulled back his hoodie.

“Nice to meet ya. Jason Swan at your service” 

Real-Jason smiled. This was back when life was a bit easier, not being cursed and shit like that. 

Another door appeared. The last memory before he could see his Tim again.  
———-

Tim woke up, drenched in sweat. He panted heavily, trying to get his breathing under control.

But he couldn’t. His chest felt like it was closing, and his air-ways were being crushed. 

“Jason” Tim panted out, tapping Jason on the shoulder to get him to wake up and help. 

Jason groaned, waking up groggily.

“What- oh shit. What happened?” Jason panicked.

“Nightmare” Tim gasped out. “Parents left, then you left” 

Memory-Jason’s eyes widened. It had been 6 months since they had met, and 2 weeks since they had gotten together officially. They were currently in an abandoned apartment, with barely any food or water to survive.

“C’mon baby bird, count backwards from 10 for me, ‘Kay?” 

Tim nodded rapidly.

Ten.  
Nine  
Eight  
Seven   
Six  
Five  
Four  
Three  
Two…  
One

Tim’s breathing was better, but still not the best. 

“Promise me you’ll never leave okay?” Tim said out of the blue, and Memory-Jason was surprised for a second before smiling warmly. 

“I promise Timbo”

Tim smiled as best he could, and huddled into Jason’s warm chest. They fell asleep peacefully that night.

Real-Jason smiled. The night they made the promise to never leave. And they still keep it.

Suddenly, another door turned up, but this one was different. He opened it and was blinded by a white glowing light for a second before it faded completely.

He saw Tim, lying on a bed, covered in a thin white sheet, resting peacefully.

“Hey Timbo” Jason whispered softly. He approached slowly, looking at Tim’s sleeping form. 

He caressed Tim’s cheek with the back of his hand, cupping it. I’ll get you out of here, Jason thought.

He bent down and pressed his lips to Tim’s. There was a white wave before Jason’s vision went black again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both Jason and Tim woke up with a gasp, breathing heavily. Emma, Mary-Margaret, David and Henry immediately rushed to their sides, asking if they were okay. 

Jason nodded first, before looking at Tim with a smile. Tim smiled back, warm and full of love. 

“You guys okay? What happened in there?” David asked. 

“When I kissed Tim-” Tim had a dark blush at that,”-I was transported into this room with doors and a young, cute Timmy. He told me that I had to go through memories, to get to you” Jason looked at Tim, who had wide eyes.

“Did you-“ Tim didn’t have to continue, Jason just nodded. Tim twitched.

“What are you guys talking about?” Emma asked, already fearing what it was.

Tim hesitated before answering,” When I was younger- my parents would abuse me, mentally and physically. I ran away when I was 16- when I met Jason, he helped me out. We barely had any money of food but we stayed in an abandoned apartment. It wasn’t appealing, but at least we had a bed and running water”

Mary-Margaret covered her with a hand. “Boys-“

Tim waved her off. “It’s okay. It’s the past now, and also I wouldn’t have met Jay” 

“You know, when you came to this town, you already knew magic was real. How?” Emma asked

Both Jason and Tim flinched. They looked at each other, remembering the time when Jason was being controlled.

“Um-“ Tim started but found himself unable to finish.

“When Tim and I were about 18ish, I was mind controlled” Jason stated sadly, pain obvious on his face.

“We still don’t know who. I tried to help Jason when I realised something was off but I was confused when he pushed me away and ran off. I followed him, and he had glowing green eyes, and he was angry” Tim continued.

“I tried to contain myself, but the magic was too strong.   
When Tim approached, I was blinded with rage and I nearly suffocated him. He tried to talk with me, and he managed for a second to get me out of it. Then I held a knife to his neck, I slashed it” Everyone except Tim looked at Jason in pity. It was nearly unbearable.

“But, when the magic finally wore off, Jason immediately helped me. He took me to hospital and I was fine. Just got this killer scar” Tim joked and Jason smiled softly at the attempted humor.

David patted Jason on the back. “It’s okay Jay. It’s in the past” 

Jason nodded and sat next to Tim.

“You guys wanna watch a movie?” Tim suddenly blurted, and everybody laughed. 

“Yeah, you guys go ahead. Can I grab Jason for a second” Emma asked. Jason looked at Tim and Tim nodded.

Jason got off the couch and followed Emma into a new room.

“What?” Jason asked.

“When are you going to put a ring on it?” Emma asked suddenly.

“What?” Jason stared, confused.

“I mean Tim” 

Jason blushed.

“You’ve been so much happier this past year. You can’t wait any longer” 

“But what if-“

“Nope. No excuses. I’ve seen the way Tim looks at you, and if that isn’t true love and longing than I don’t know what is” Emma stated.

“So when?” 

Jason felt the box in his pocket, even touching it excited for the future to come, with Tim by his side.

“Soon”

Emma nodded, and they both headed back to the lounge. Jason processed a kiss on top of Tim’s head. Tim looked up, smiling.

“What did you guys talk about?” 

“You’ll see” Jason smiled vaguely. Tim pouted and Jason smiled.

He looked around at his family and found himself feeling content. These were the moments that he cherished. The small, happy and true ones.

He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with all of them. Especially Tim. 

“I’m going to go get a cup of coffee” Tim told him and got up.

Even with his coffee addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing MINECRAFT today and I named my pet Jason in honour of Jason Todd. I placed TNT down, to blow up some monsters and then accidentally exploded Jason.  
> I am now traumatised. :))
> 
> Thanks for reading until the end. I congratulate y’all. Also sorry for any mistakes. I have no beta.


End file.
